


A Royal Flush

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Con-Artist, Detective Swan, F/M, Gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Killian Jones is an infamous gambler con-artist and Detective Emma was assigned to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't even know where to begin to explain what inspired me to write this. A Las Vegas prompt from Tumblr, created this whole mess. I blame watching Castle and Law and Order.

Emma caught the gaze of the blue-eyed gambler as she leaned against the table beside him. To the untrained eye her sudden appearance beside him seemed completely comfortable; he leaned towards her unfazed as she whispered into his ear. "Counting cards is a big crime Mr. Jones." All across the country she had followed the con-artist, tracking his every move, always just a step behind and then he finally made a fatal slip. "Didn't think you would get caught did you?"

"I'd hoped it would be you." His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, before leaning in to kiss her quickly. "Excuse me gentlemen," Killian's attention turned back to the table, the men that sat around it seemed mesmerized by the blond in the tight red dress to his right. "I have some  _business_  to take care of." Without another word he rose, following the detective away from the card tables.

"So you know why I'm here?" She led him past the rows of slot machines out towards the grand foyer of the hotel attached to the casino. Turning on her stiletto heels, she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

A smirk spread across his lips as his eyes swept over her body. That stance did everything for the tight red, well above the knees, dress that clung to her. "Because I've been a  _bad_  boy?" His eyes were alight with playful mischief as he stepped towards the detective. "But is the ruse really needed  _Swan_?"

"Do you have cuffs on your wrists yet? Until then the ruse stands."

That charming half-grin curved on his lips, his eyes narrowing as he leaned close to her. "Kinky." He brought his lips almost to hers before her pulled away. "Cuff me then. Right here. Middle of the hotel so they know I'm a con."

Emma's eyes were partially lidded as she matched his smug grin with one of her own. "It's a little public isn't it?"

"But you see," Killian stepped back, looking her up and down again. "I'm curious to see where you have those cuffs concealed."

"Well how about we step outside to my vehicle so I can get those cuffs out." Emma pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she caught his hand and headed out through the automatic doors. Her car was parked just around the block, out of the line of view.

"So is the end of me Swan?" The con-artist asked as they stopped beside her car. "Are we being watched by that boss-man of yours that keeps so close tabs on you?"

"Actually," She began, curling a finger to beckon him closer. "I was warnednot to come here tonight. I was getting  _attached_  to my case." Emma drew her tongue across her bottom lip, batting her lashes at him.

"It's about bloody time  _you_  slipped up." Killian smirked, his attention caught by the movement of her tongue. "Now if you'll excuse me, if I'm not being watched right now-" He grabbed her by her hips, effectively pinning her between the side of her car and flush against him. "You and I have a debt to settle." He gripped her shoulder, pulling her forward, his mouth finding hers. The kiss was hot, demanding.

Emma scraped her nails across his scalp, holding him in the kiss until the oxygen had completely left her lungs. She pulled back, her eyes hooded as she brushed her lips against his. "Was that a suitable payment Mr. Jones?"

"I still haven't found the handcuffs." Killian smirked, running his hands behind to cup her ass. "Speaking of cuffs, who's my new investigator if you're off my case?"

"David Nolan." Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I gave him a false lead, and he's in North Carolina at that God awful casino in Cherokee."

"Clever," He smirked at her. "So they got wise and put a man on my case?" Killian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So have the caught on to our little  _rendezvouses_?"

Emma pursed her lips, "They suspect that I've gone soft for you. I've humanized the criminal." She kissed him again, laughing as he dipped his hand between her legs, sliding up beneath her dress. "What are you doing?"

"You said you had cuffs." Jones pouted, taking the opportunity slide his other hand along the curve of her breast. "I'm not feeling any."

"I thought I told you that you weren't getting cuffed until you were in the car." Emma reached between her breasts and pulled out a key, turning around to unlock the car.

"But I have a lavish room upstairs; perhaps you'd care to share it with me." He tilted his head, a hopeful smile crossing his lips. The haughty conman attitude faded as she met his eyes, a pair of cuffs clanking together as she shut the car door behind her.

"I wasn't interrupting a prior engagement was I? You're not typically one to settle down for the night." She tried to conceal the flash of hurt, swallowing hard as her expression grew solemn.

Killian shook his head, "You're the only  _Bond_  girl I want, lass." He ran his hand around the curve of her waist, bringing her close to him. "You should be pleased to know, it's a room for one. No one is as fun to chase as you are."

Emma laughed as she spoke, "Oh you're chasing me?"

"You think I slipped up tonight for the hell of it? You've followed my case long enough to know I get slyer with each move." He brought his lips close to hers, their breath mingling in between them.

"You set it up so I'd be here tonight?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me any longer." He bit down on his bottom lip, "I haven't seen you two months, Swan, and I'd hate to be caught before I saw you again."

Emma pulled back, searching his eyes, "Are you planning to get caught?"

"The ring I'm in is starting to lose favor in me. It's a matter of time." He retorted with a deadpan tone, turning his gaze away from her, studying the pavement below them. "How about you and me go upstairs, raid the minibar, and fuck until morning?"

Emma pushed her feelings down and nodded, her voice sounding distant as she replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Bring the cuffs." Killian winked at her, catching her hand in his hold before he set off back into the casino with her.

"What floor are you on?" Emma asked quietly as they waited amidst a group of gamblers waiting for the elevator.

Killian reached in his breast pocket, pulling out the gold plastic room card, "Seventeen." He replied as the elevator doors opened, he started to head towards the open lift but Emma held him back. "What are you doing? There's room for us?" He gave her a confused look as he met her surprisingly heated gaze.

"Just wait," She smirked, looking past him as the full elevator closed and the second one opened beside it. "Empty." Emma's heels clicked against the marble floor as she strode into the elevator, leaning heavily against the wall as the doors chimed close.

Killian pressed the 17 button, turning around to face her. "You're just full of clever little games tonight Swan." His lips were on hers before she could respond to his words, his fingers cradling the back of his head as he effectively pinned her against the wall.

Emma pressed her hands into his shoulders, using them for support as she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning at the surprisingly prominent hardness in his trousers. "Well, aren't you raring to go?" She rasped as she caught her breath again, her fingers nimbly working at the buttons of his black dress shirt.

"You had me at ' _Didn't think you'd be caught did you_?'." Killian's lips sought out a new home, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. His hands ghosted over the smooth skin of her legs.

"I thought you'd notice how my lips brushed your ear."

"I had half the mind to throw you on the table and fuck you there." He chuckled at the sharp intake of breath and unconscious buck of her hips against him.

"Dammit, I haven't got you nearly as undressed as I wanted to by this point." Emma tilted her head to the side as he turned around to see what floor they were on.

"This elevator moves fast when you're having a good time." Killian retorted, begrudgingly letting her down. Just mere seconds later the doors opened for the seventeenth floor, revealing several people waiting for the voyage down on the elevator.

"Close call there." Emma laughed as they walked quickly down the corridor towards his room; he slid the key, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the door. It had barely shut before he had her pressed against the door with his hand between her thighs.

Emma's head hit back against the door and she bit out a strained moan. As her vision focused in on him in the moonlit room she jerked the last buttons from their homes and shoved his blazer and dress shirt off in one swift movement.

"You teased about me being ready to fuck you and look what I've found." He smirked as he used his thumb to push her underwear aside, pressing a finger into her slick folds. "What do you have to say for that Miss Swan?"

"That if you're going to fuck me you better call me Emma." She scraped her nails down his chest, trying to ignore the flush that burned her skin. "And grab some booze." She caught his wrist and pulled his hand away from her. She didn't want to pull his hand away, but she didn't want the evening to start against the door.

"Minx." He called as she brushed past him with a taunting pat to his crotch as she strolled over to open the fridge. "What have we got to drink?"

"Vodka, gin." Emma shuffled through the bottles in the fridge, "Oh look they've given us orange juice too. I think they want us to have a screwdriver." She tossed him a flirtatious grin as she grabbed the bottles and shut the refrigerator with her hip.

"Sounds delicious," Killian brought his finger up to his lips, making a show of licking his finger clean. "But not the most delicious thing I know of in this room." The grin he gave her, was nearly enough to make her underwear fall off all on their own accord.

"Patience is a virtue."

"It's been two months," He wasn't whining, he was reminding her that the last time she'd nearly caught him was two months ago, which was also the last time he'd had sex. With her. In the last two years she'd let him go approximately six times, tonight made it seven. Lucky number seven.

"Drink up handsome."

"Thanks, love." He winked at her, taking a sip of the screwdriver. "Give up your day job, become a bartender."

"I've never heard that one before," She crossed her arms across her chest and grinned at him, before taking a long sip of her own. "Damn, this is good." Emma met his eyes over the glass, giving a soft laugh. "Well, someone's undressing me with their eyes."

"Any man in his right mind should be undressing you, you look ravishing." His eyes swept over the red dress again, taking a sip of his drink. "But, they can imagine and I'll do all the actual ravishing."

Emma moved towards the bed, kicking off her heels and sinking down on the foot of the bed. "Bring the rest of the vodka."

Killian grabbed the bottle by the neck, walking over to join her own the bed. He unscrewed the top of the bottle and kicked it back, taking a long drink. He gave a satisfied hiss as he leaned over to pour more vodka into her glass. "I'm glad you're the one who came to catch me, I have a suspicious feeling I wouldn't be getting drunk in my room with this Nolan guy."

"Oh, good guess." Emma leaned to nudge him in the ribs playfully. "I hope no one else in the department gives you the same special treatment that I do." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking a long swig of her drink.

"What are you going to do when I finally get caught? There's every chance I'll get deported."

Emma held her glass out towards him, "Make the most out of tonight." Their glasses clinked and she laughed and finished off the screwdriver. "After all I'm going to get into so much fucking trouble when Gold finds out I came here."

"We better not get interrupted by men flashing shiny badges and shouting at us." Killian grabbed both of their glasses and the bottle of vodka, getting up off of the bed to put them back on the sideboard. "Because frankly I'm not in the mood to get interru-"

Emma slid her hands over his bare shoulders, "You are significantly less dressed than I am." She stepped around to put herself in front of him, looking up at him with a tipsy smile. She grabbed the bottle of vodka and took another swig, finishing the bottle off. "More."

"Bossy." Killian laughed, losing his balance as he reached inside the fridge for the second bottle of vodka. "It pays to get rooms like these. The mini bars are full sized." He twisted the top off of the bottle, taking a long sip before walking back over to her, watching as she downed a considerable amount of the harsh liquor.

She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, sitting the bottle down next to the empty ones, "No where were we?" Emma smirked, stepping towards him and dragging him into a kiss. Her lips were needy against his, teeth scraping against his tongue as he pressed it into her mouth. Killian's fingers dragged the material off her dress up her hips, fingers hooking in the waistband of her panties as he pulled them down. They fell at her feet and she kicked them off.

Emma laughed, catching his bottom lip between her teeth as she worked at the buckle of his pants. "I am normally more precise with these things."

"Let me," He smirked, pulling the belt clear from the loops and letting it fall on the floor beside her underwear. "Now, where were you?"

"Right here," His fingers tangled in her blond hair as he leaned down to kiss her again, her fingers working the zipper down and jerking his pants down his hips. Killian slid the straps of her dress down her shoulders, grinning against her lips as it pooled at her feet.

"Perfect." Emma mumbled against his lips as she walked them backwards towards the bed, letting herself fall back, bringing him with her. With the amount of girlish laughter that was coming out of her, it was quite evident that she was well past tipsy, but then again the glazed look of desire and vodka in his eyes said they were par for par.

She was going to regret this in the morning, for more than one reason.

Killian leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing his slacks and pulling his wallet out of the pocket. He snatched a condom out of it, carelessly tossing his wallet back to the floor with a wink at her. "I come prepared."

"Smart man." Emma took the condom from his fingers, ripping the package over and pulling the rubber out. "Roll over." She demanded with a wry smirk, pleased at his hasty obedience. Her fingers wrapped around his length, before she rolled the condom over him. "Now we can start on that 'and fuck until morning' part of your plan?"

"More than willing to, love." He grinned, taking ahold of her arms and rolling onto her back. Killian's fingers brushed over her breasts as he made his way down to her hips, hands wrapping around them to hold her steady. His knee pressed in between her thighs, pushing them open and settling between them.

Emma held his gaze as he thrust into her, filling her in one fell motion. Her back arched, as he slipped his hand between them, fingers brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. " _Killian_." She let her head fall back against the pillow as his lips pressed hot, open-mouthed, kisses along the column of her neck. The alcohol was having the effect of making every touch feel twice as sensitive, twice as dizzying.

"Gods, I have missed this." He muttered against her neck, scraping teeth over a pressure point before lavishing it with his tongue. Emma Swan, rather Detective Emma Swan, was not like other detectives that had been assigned to his cas. That was certain the day she showed up at a casino and beat him fair and square at his own game, in more than one way. She was a clever woman and clever was a challenge. She didn't go all stupid on him the second he opened his mouth and his rough Irish accent came out.

Plus the whole – I'm not going to arrest you  _yet_  thing – had its perks. Except now it seemed that their evenings were winding to an end, if she wasn't on his case he wasn't going to be getting out of sticky situations as easily as before. If at all. He ran with a bad crew and he was sure that his picture had an ugly black X marked through it.

The alcohol had one unfortunate effect for both of them, short lived sex. They were both crying out as they reached their peaks after only a few minutes of hasty thrusting and desperate kissing. "Marvelous, love, marvelous." Killian mumbled as he rolled off of her, gathering her into his arms and holding her close. He pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in the scent that was distinctly her own.

"I'll miss this." She whispered, pulling out from under his lips, turning to meet his eyes. "Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Vive la Las Vegas." Emma's eyes lit up as she cupped his cheek. "What's the number one thing that idiots do in Vegas?"

"Order diseased prostitutes?" She smacked him across the back of the head and he laughed through the twinge of pain. "Ow, okay.. I don't know…" He cocked a brow and stared at her quizzically. "What do they do?"

"Get married." A drunken grin spread across her lips. "We could get married."

"Why?" Not that being hitched to her was necessarily a bad idea but it sounded awfully unusual coming out of her.

"Spouses don't have to testify against their spouses, it would get you a Green Card and save you from being deported, plus-" She laughed, "Conjugal visits!"

"Always with the sex." He smirked, kissing her once. "Atta girl." Killian ran his hands over his face, thinking through her proposition. "Marry you, possible chance at freedom or at least sex in prison."

"Yes."

"Grab you dress, Elvis is calling."

Emma jumped out of bed, wobbling a bit on her feet as she stood up, searching for her dress on the floor. "We don't have a ring!"

"Sod a ring, I'll get you one later." He waved his hand dismissively, waiting for her to turn her back to him as he moved over to his suitcase, digging inside of it for his box of 'prized possessions', most of which were ghosts of his pass. Including a ruby ring that had belonged to his mother. "Come on, love, Elvis won't wait forever." He said triumphantly, turning around and grabbing the bottle of vodka, taking another swig.

"Once again, my cleverness saves the day." Emma looked at her expression in the mirror, trying to tame her sex hair. She was drunk, she'd just had great sex, and now she was getting married. She should just kiss her job goodbye at this point. The amount of violations she had ticked off tonight was nearly criminal.

* * *

"I am ninety-five point five point five percent certain that they cheated me out of eleven grand." Killian groaned, slinging his arm around Emma's shoulders as they sat in the back of the chapel behind two couples who were ahead of them at  _The Love Chapel_.

"Eleven grand? I thought they said the wedding was going to cost eleven hundred." Emma turned her head to look at him, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip.

"Aye, that is what they said." He rubbed his fingers over his lips, "Alcohol makes my accent come out funny."

"I like your accent." She ran her hand over his knee, laughing softly. "It's sexy."

"Don't be one of the girls that go funny for my accent."

"You were using a Russian accent the night I met you, so you can shut the fuck up."

"Was I Igor Krunk that day?" Killian smirked at her irritation. "I do actually remember the first day I met you, love, don't give me that look."

"Good." Emma retorted as she turned her attention back to the wedding that was ending, clapping for the happily drunk new couple as they stumbled down the aisle. "At least we're not that drunk," She whispered into his ear.

"Just one more couple now." He took ahold of her hand, running his fingers over the top of her hand. "You don't think this is all too sudden?"

"Do you want to be deported?"

"Ah, no." He shook his head, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "I'm not going to look this gift horse in the mouth."

"Good, because we're doing this one way or the other."

* * *

"Detective David Nolan, FBI." He flashed his badge to the clerk behind the counter. "I need your help."

"Anything I can do officer." She gave him a warm smile, nodding her head in agreement.

"Have you seen this man?" The detective held out his iPhone, flashing a picture of the notorious con-artist. "He goes by a variety of names –"

"He was just here, asking about chapels."

"Chapels?" David pursed his lip, narrowing his eyes. "Any particular reason? That doesn't really sound like out guy."

"He was with a blond, they both seemed pretty drunk. I'm sure we have them on the security footage."

"Thank you erm," He glanced to her nametag, "Thank you Mary Margaret, I'm going to need to take a look at that footage."

"No problem at all Detective."

* * *

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked as she stared at the ring he pulled out of his breast pocket. "I thought you said you'd get a ring later."

"Shh," He laughed, nodding to the priest who resembled an off-duty Elvis impersonator. "The man of God is speaking."

"Man of the state," He replied with a slight chuckle, "Do you Emma Elizabeth Swan take Killian Lee Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She nodded with a nervous smile, her cheeks turning red.

"I call that a royal flush." Killian smirked, winking at her.

"Do you Killian Lee Jones take Emma Elizabeth Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He slipped the wing onto her finger, taking both of her hands into his.

"Then I by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kis-"

The doors to the chapel swung open as Detective Nolan burst in. "I need you to put your hands where I can see them." He drew his gun, aiming it at Killian.

"Look, mate," He turned to the wedding officiate, "Say those last words  _now_."

"I-" He fumbled with the book he was using, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss-"

"I said put your hands where I can see them."

"Kiss the bride."

Killian cupped Emma's cheek, giving her a side smile as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lingered for a second before he turned, holding his hands in the air. "You caught me." He glanced towards Emma, nodding for her to raise her hands too. "Can't a man get a break on his wedding night?"

Detective Nolan strolled up the aisle, jerking his handcuffs off of his belt and stepped onto the platform. "Detective Swan, what a  _surprise_. I'd expected to find you with him, but not quite like this."

Emma stared at him, the moment sobering her up better than any known cure. "Please, don't arrest him."

" _Swan_ ," Killian jerked in his restraints, turning himself around to face Emma. "You like a challenge as much as I do. Think of this as a challenge. Don't do something I'd do."

"You mean something stupid?"

"Exactly."

"You actually married this bastard?" Nolan gave her a disgusted look, "Hand over your badge."

"I didn't come here on official business Nolan, I came here to see a man I care about. Okay? Work aside, I'm not on duty tonight."

"You knew who he was."

"No I didn't." She stood up taller. "And I can't say a damned thing against him." She crossed her arms across her chest. Emma swallowed shakily, this was nothing more than what she'd signed up for the first night she'd met her criminal. She'd beat him fair and square with a Royal Flush."

* * *

3278 days. That was the exact number of days that Killian Jones spent in High Desert State Prison. He was released on parole two years early for good behavior. He had been sentenced for a total of eleven years after facing outstanding charges from ten out of the thirteen states where casinos were legalized. Though the marriage had been rushed and performed under the influence the courts had to respect their legal bond – even if the FBI did not. Emma Swan was stripped of her clearance and her employment terminated upon her return to headquarters. Though charges should have been filled against her for misuse of power, she was let off the hook thanks to an outstanding record of previous arrests prior to her involvement with Jones.

Killain brushed his fingers over her cheek, staring down into her green eyes, "All the men were jealous that I had you waiting for me."

"Oh, really?" Emma felt her cheeks go red. "Why's that?"

"You're gorgeous, you stuck with me-"

"Shut up," She laughed, giving his chest a playful shove. "You only love me because I'm the only woman to ever best you."

"Damned Royal Flush." Killian tangled his fingers in her hair and captured her mouth.

 


End file.
